Once Upon A Crown
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Sequel to The Other King & The Ketchum Inheritence. Queen Iris' cousin, Itachi Uchiha is elected as the new pope of the pokemon church. Unhappy with the news, her husband, King Cilan runs away and is possessed by a witch. Can Ash and May help Iris bring Cilan back safely whilst the secrets of the past quickly unravel?
1. Heavy Is The Head That Wears The Crown

Chapter One: Heavy Is The Head That Wears The Crown

Faith in the holy church of Arceus had been restored. But for how long, only time will tell. Since the many massacres and wars, some began to doubt that Arceus or any of legendary pokemon even existed. An ancient passage of Arceus' Bible stated that true pokemon trainers will be protected by the appointed legendary pokemon.

Fate had been kind to Hoenn's cherished king. Ash wanted to be the greatest king that ever lived. He wanted Arceus to bless him and protect him and all the pokemon in the world. He didn't always agree with his family's methods, but he vowed to make them proud. He waved his sword in the air like a flag in the wing; the sword that chose his great-grandfather to be the hero of time.

His wife was the queen of Hoenn and he was next in line to the throne of Kanto. He had a huge following, but it wasn't enough for Ash: he knew he could do better. He wanted to bring all the Pokemon states together. There was only one world, and he had to make it right.

Many had considered Ash's triumphs and rise to fame as a symbol of world peace. This troubled Ash and made him wonder what it meant to have world peace. What was world peace? Would it ever exist or does it exist. When he was a boy his father brought him and his brother to his father's chambers and promised them that they would be great kings would would bring peace to all who knew them.

For many years, Ash believed his father's prophecy until he was taken away by his childhood sweetheart and learned to love and then marry May. It all seemed too perfect. His father appeared to have had all the right contacts, the right supporters and at the right time.

His father was now dead and so was his brother. But every cloud had a silver lining. He was back in contact with his half-brother and step-sister, Ritchie and Mollie Hale. His father wanted to pretend that the Hale family never existed.

"This was my dream," Ash roared to the crowd. "I want to be the best king ever and give my son, Garnet a good example."

A wise black priest named Brock stood out from amongst the roaring crowd. "You already are the greatest king of all time."

"Well I know I can still do better," Ash responded. His best friend, Pikachu jumped to his shoulders. "There is now enough food to feed the world."

"Then why are starving families in the streets?" A loud voice called from the corner of the room. A tall young lad with a red cape and light brown hair. He had his mother's eyes and his father's grin. Prince Garnet, named after the birthstone of the first month.

His childhood friend, Thyst was behind much could be said about Thyst. She was the youngest daughter of the wealthy Ogust Corandum and his very young wife, Ribin. Ribin was only seven when she gave birth to Shyst's elder sister. Her name had derived from the purple stone amethyst, her birthstone. Apart from her milk like skin, she was covered in shades of purple; long mauve plats, and a fluffy fuchsia dress.

Thyst gasped as she remained behind him. "...Garnet!"

"Why are so many people still alone when there's so many of us?" Garnet asked. His fists were clenched as he stomped the ground. He marched to his father whilst Thyst followed him. Garnet pointed at the sword and yelled. "Why are swords called peacekeepers when they're aimed to kill? Why have my late uncles received no justice?"

"But they have," Brock told Garnet. "Your Uncle Max was murdered by an evil king. The same one that killed your Uncle Kamon. World peace came after the evil king's death."

"We don't have world peace," Garnet snapped. "We're nowhere near world peace."

"Garnet, my boy," Ash looked down on his son and smiled. "There is so much I want to tell you. You'll understand soon enough."

"Understand what?" Garnet roared. "I've been outside this kingdom and all I see is greedy counsellors being mean to the poor."

Brock chuckled as he bowed to Ash. "Your Majesty, your son is very much like you. A very determined man. A lot louder than your daughter, Zelda."

"You promised my friend, Sarada Uchiha that would find her sister."

"We've looked everywhere," Ash informed his son with regret. He frowned. "I'm afraid she's gone..."

"How do you know she's gone?" Garnet yelled.

"Ruco ran away when she was seven," Ash explained. "Ruco had no pokemon with her and she was alone. There's no way she can be alive now. I'm sorry, Garnet."

* * *

><p>King Cilan never expected to see Itachi Uchiha in a white cassock and a red cap. The elegant patterns on his clothes blended with his pale skin and made his red eyes and black hair unmissable. A helix fossil dangled from his neck and rubbed against the soft fabric of his clothes. It was the dress code for a cardinal for the pokemon church. How one of the strongest ninjas became one of the most powerful pokemon bishops was a mystery to Cilan.<p>

Digimon, card games and any sports that were not including pokemon were considered acts of heresy. Digimon tamers, beybladers and duelists were burned, beheaded and even hung, drawn and quartered for not worshipping Arceus or other pokemon. Ninjas were also killed in what was considered by the late King Lance as an ethnic cleansing. King Lance and his uncle were sworn enemies and Lance believed that Giovanni had hired ninjas to bring the destruction of his kingdom.

"When I first met you, you were plotting to get your brother on the throne," Cilan whispered to Itachi, not wanting to cause his wife any-more stress. "Now all of a sudden you want to know us."

When he saw Itachi walking into the church that was once his home, Cilan chased him in feeling compelled to talk. He had seen him many times since they first met many years ago, but had yet to see eye to eye. He hated Itachi for eating a pokemon, but other than that, the two didn't really know each other - they were from completely different worlds.

"I've been assigned to arrange the funeral," Itachi responded with a light smile on his face. A killer smiling so sincerely and wearing holy clothing was an ironic sight to see.

"Here I am mistaking you for somebody who cared." Cilan stormed off and sat besides the throne. Itachi shook his head, then followed the red carpet to the throne. Iris was crying and she hid her face under her wet scarf. "My love... it's Cardinal Itachi. He's come to discuss the funeral."

"I am truly sorry for what happened to Drayden," Itachi said with his hands upon his heart as strands of hair fell in front of his eyes. He sighed. "Poor man. What a tragic loss."

Cilan saw Princess Dawn's twins in the crowd of Drayden's closest friends. Dale's hair went down to his back, just like his mother. Whilst Pearl's hair was much more brighter and shorter their eyes had the same sapphire sparkle that Princess Dawn did. The last time he saw them, Dawn was carrying them either side of her arms. Pearl had grown up to be a strong confident potions seller with her twin brother by her side. Her brother was the quiet one but looked a lot like his mother. Dale held onto his sister's hips and buried his head in his hair.

Cilan went over to the twins and hugged them. "Don't cry," he said patting both of their backs as he walked in between them. "He's in a better place now. Your mother is proud of you both. By the way how is she?"

"Our mother died four years ago..." Pearl squealed as she burst to tears.

"Huh?" Cilan gasped. "She's dead?"

Dearl lowered his head in shame. "Our mother wanted a potion that would make her beautiful forever. She died after one sip..."

"Oh Dale, please don't cry!" Pearl requested, fighting back her own tears. "It worked wonders on our Grandma!"

"I'm so sorry!" Cilan was intimidated by Itachi's cold stare. "What? I had no idea that Dawn was dead."

"That's life I'm afraid," Itachi announced. "People come and go all the time."

Cilan folded his arms as he walked over to Itachi and gazed at the fossil around his neck. "I do wonder how you ended up being then man you are today."

"We'll discuss that in private," the man promised him.

"Drayden will have the funeral he deserves," Iris told the court. "I want everyone to sing his favourite songs and pray his favourite prayers."

"I think Drayden would approve of that," Itachi said as he wrote Iris' words in his notepad. "What are his favourite songs and prayers?"

"He loved the traditional music from Johto like the songs the kimono girls from Ecruteak sing," Iris announced. "He found comfort in the old hymns and prayers."

"Mother," Pagan, Iris' eldest son cried out from the crowd. He was the king of Johto and very much resembled his father with his red hair. Pagan had always loved his family, but would always hate Cilan for slowly replacing his father. Iris had waited until she passed Johto's throne over to her eldest son after Lance's execution, but after a while, she believed it was time for Pagan to have his crown. Iris never blessed Pagan's marriage to Clair, but it went ahead anyway. If they were happy, Iris had no problems with it.

"Why is a ninja conducting the funeral?" Pagan asked. "Wasn't he the one who ate a pokemon?"

Queen Iris nodded. "It is true, but the past is in the past. Drayden believed in forgiveness and always saw the light in people. We should do the same."

"You must be right," Pagan said. "I find it hard to appreciate them. All ninjas are men of darkness. That's why my father wanted them wiped out."

"They're not all bad," Cilan interrupted.

"I'm surprised you're still here," Pagan hissed as he reached for his head.

"Brother," Salem, Pagan's younger brother said pulling onto his cape, "This is not the time or place. We can't have a civil war."

"Drayden hated his guts," Pagan barked. "I swear it Cilan, if you step one foot in Johto... I will have you killed."

Iris stood up. "We shall all go outside and clear our minds in the garden." She stormed out and the rest of the crowd followed her. It left only Cilan and Itachi in the room. Cilan placed himself on the throne before Itachi had a chance to inspect it. Cilan slapped himself across the cheek and felt defeated. He couldn't have children of his own, but Lilia and Salem were about to accept to him as their step-father, but Pagan was too much like his father to appreciate him.

Cilan's finger caught his attention. The scar from where Pagan's bagon bite him many years ago.

"I guess you would like me to answer your question," Itachi said.

Cilan leaned forward. "There's nothing stopping you."

"I'm proud of my cousin," Itachi confessed out of the blue. "She's done well to maintain her power after everything she's been through with the family and you. And on top of that you kept me, my brother and Sakura alive. For that, I cannot thank you enough."

"I didn't keep you alive," Cilan admitted. "It was the bravery of your friends that kept you alive. They used their connections to The Ketchum Clan to their full advantage."

Itachi froze. "Come to think of it, we're not so different... you and I!"

Cilan gasped as his legs began to shake. Itachi Uchiha was an unpredictable man. "In what way?"

"We both go to extreme measures for the ones we love."

"Who do you love?" Cilan had always assumed that the man lacked capacity to love anyone.

Itachi opened his arms and spread his fingers. "My family of course."

"You committed a terrible crime and you let your family suffer for it. How is that love?" Cilan roared getting louder as he spoke.

"We were a big clan and we were all hungry."

"There plenty of fruit in the forests but you killed and ate a dragonite," Cilan reminded Itachi as he shook his head in disgrace. "You must have known how much dragon pokemon mean to the kingdom. You let your entire clan fall."

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made," Itachi announced as he closed his eyes. "But I couldn't let my brother's marriage collapse. Sakura Haruno is the only girl who can fulfil all of Sasuke's wishes."

"Are you saying that you planned all this the entire time?"

"High risk: big reward. Sakura had to get pregnant. The clan needed restoring to its former glory."

"You slept with your brother's wife?" Cilan lashed out, jumping from his throne. He got out his sword and held it up to Itachi's neck. Itachi didn't flinch and ceased to move like a statue. "How could you do such a thing? Sakura and Sasuke were a sickening match!"

"Barbaric as it sounds, my plan worked. Giovanni Ketchum bailed me out on the condition that I became a pokemon priest. I worked my way up to the position of cardinal. When I was released from prison my plan worked even better than I thought."

"Hoenn's law states that a child cannot be born out of wedlock," Cilan realised as he opened his mouth. All of a sudden, Itachi's actions had made sence. After deep though, Cilan knew that it was still just as ridiculous as it sounded. "You must have known that they were going to Hoenn all this time. You had that dragon feast on purpose to make Lance angry. You wanted the weak links in your clan removed. I don't know why you couldn't have just let Sasuke have his divorce and you marry Sakura instead!

"I could have done whatever I wanted to her body," Itachi replied. "But her heart will always belong to my brother. When I was studying to become a priest, I received a letter from Kakashi stating that Sakura and Sasuke were still married and that my daughter, Ruco had been born. After I was ordained, I visited my brother's household. I was pleased to see my daughter running around the house. I was even happier when I saw another baby girl with Sasuke's eyes."

"So Sarada is definitely Sasuke's daughter."

"Who else knows of this?"

"Only Kakashi and Sakura."

"Why are you telling me this?" Cilan asked curiously.

"Because you always said you were good at keeping secrets."

"Then do you know where Ruco Uchiha is?" Cilan asked.

"Ruco has chosen her own path," Itachi responded. "She is determined to make her father, Sasuke proud."

"But you're her father."

"Sasuke was the one who raised her, loved her and taught her the skills to survive. He was her guardian. You see Cilan, impregnating a woman alone is not enough to be a father. You have to love your wife's children with all of your heart, body and soul. Those were Mew's very own words."


	2. The Uchihas

Chapter Two: The Uchihas

Outside the palace walls were grey skies and wet roads, but inside the halls were many dancers. Queen May had sailed to Unova with her husband and chosen noblemen and women to come to Queen Iris' palace. Partying was not just the main reason, over the years people had made their own interpretations on how please Arceus. Each temple that worshipped Arceus had a book written by Mew.

Mew's book was filled with simple sentences that puzzled humans and pokemon alike. The humans that were not pokemon trainers believed that Mew's book also applied to creatures that weren't pokemon as well, but certain pokemon trainers in power believed that Mew's book applied only to pokemon and that any creature that was not a pokemon were unimportant.

Some pokemon states, like Hoenn banned only the eating of species considered pokemon. Queen Iris on the other hand banned meat eating in her kingdom full stop and eating or killing a dragon was punishable by death. Queen May and Queen Iris had very huge kingdoms and they felt it was time to celebrate their cultural differences.

There was time when the two queens were once at war. Elaborate plots had caused Queen May to declare war on Iris. Ice covered the Unova region, but at the end of it, the only thing both sides won was a huge death toll. Pope Mickey had created a treaty to protect the regions from ever going to war again and made all the monarchs and world leaders sign it.

Garnet hadn't even been born by the time this treaty had been signed, but he didn't want to follow the rules. Garnet wanted to do things his way. He wasn't interested in fighting with his pokemon or using a sword, he just wanted to lay down in Slateport Beach with his friends. Garnet watched his parents dance and noticed that his father's trusted pal, Pikachu was spinning his head from dizziness until he fell onto Garnet's shoulder.

"Watch me dance," Garnet heard King Cilan roar. His light toes and flexible movements make his twirls look flawless. He winked at Queen Iris and bowed with one foot in front of the other. "Do you like what you see?"

Queen Iris nodded. "I do indeed."

"Then share with me this dance!"

"Brother!" cried out the small Princess Zelda. She grabbed onto her brother's hands and giggled. Princess Zelda had inherited her mother's best traits; her mother's bright blue eyes that were often compared to sparkling sapphires and her father's courage often regarded as rare as raging rubies. "Why don't you ask Thyst to dance with you?"

Garnet smirked as he took a bite into his food. "Let me finish my food first!"

"Hey Garnet!" Queen May cried out as she still danced away with Ash. "Your friend Thyst is over there. Why don't you dance with her?"

"Mama has spoken," Zelda told Garnet with her chin up. She went behind her brother and pushed her brother in the middle of the floor with both her hands. "You have to ask the sweet Thyst out!"

The door crashed open and all the candles went out leaving the hall cold and dark. A tall lady marched into the room with pink hair wrapped around her knees, sleek black eyes and pale skin. Her slim body vieled by a green dress. She stomped through the middle of the hall and pushed Garnet and Zelda away. A black bipedal pokemon with a sharp white claws known as Weavile.

"Hey!" King Ash barked. "Who are you?"

The woman stopped and glared at King Ash. "My name is Ruco Uchiha," she announced. "I have come to take back the land that's rightfully mine."

"My child," Cardinal Itachi Uchiha appeared before her and wrapped her hand around her waist. "This is neither the time or the place."

"Uncle I must perform Arceus' justice!" Ruco cried out. On Ruco's shoulder was a small yellow creature with long jagged ears and large white eyes. Ruco called the creature Kumi-Kumi, and she defended it with her life. "I must stop stop the kingdom that destroyed my clan!"

"Arceus' justice has been done years ago, sweet niece."

"No it hasn't," Ruco barked. "There is still much more work to be done."

The rest Uchiha clan apart from Sasuke ran towards the centre of the hall. Ironically it was only Sakura and her youngest daughter, Sarada.

"Why did you run away?" Sakura asked. "We all missed you so much."

"They called Kumi-Kumi a devil!" Ruco muttered. "But they are the devils and not him!"

"I know that," Sakura said, cupping her cheek. "Everything will be fine now. I mean, all of us are back together again."

Ruco lowered her head and allowed her mother to kiss her hair. She quickly lifted her head up and walked around the hall and saw all the people that she knew before running away at the age of seven. "Some day," Ruco gulped. "I'll be a queen."

"Ruco?"

Ruco opened her arms as the cape slipped from her shoulders. A clefairy popped out of the cape and stood behind Ruco's legs. Ruco then bowed before Iris and announced, "I am your true heir!"

"MOTHER, CUT OFF HER HEAD!" Pagan roared as he pointed at Ruco.

* * *

><p>The day after Drayden's funeral, his chambers had become Cardinal Uchiha's office. Itachi had lived in the shadows for most of his life following the political downfall of his clan, but he managed to start afresh and become of the highest ranked bishops of the Holy Church Of Arceus. A meeting was due to take place in the office about the breaking news in The Vatican: Pope Mickey was ill and according to the doctors, there is nothing else they could do for him.<p>

There was a knock on the door. The one who let herself in was the white witch that made many shiver in fear. She was the epitome of pure beauty with her blonde hair and white dress. "Your Eminence," she said. "I heard that you wished to speak with me."

"Ah Naminé!" Itachi found her blue eyes sweet. "Do take a seat." He had heard that Naminé could fulfil any wish her client desires even though the prices varied greatly depending on the client. As Naminé sat down, Itachi asked, "How much would it cost for you to make me the pope?"

"Your brother's life," she quickly replied.

Itachi shook his head. "Then I'll pass."

"You're the first person to reject my services so quickly," Naminé told Itachi.

"My family are the most important thing to me."

"A lot of my clients have said that. And there was something I've been meaning to ask you, but I never got the chance."

"And what would that be?"

"Why did you kill Kamon Ketchum? Did you know that his life was Giovanni's payment?"

"Kamon Ketchum was a thief," Itachi announced. "He stole my brother's pokemon and made everyone think that he abused them. Kamon would not have made my cousin happy in the end."

"So Lance was never guilty of his crimes in the first place?" Naminé asked. She knew more than everyone else about the crimes that had happened during Queen Iris' reign. She knew the true killer of King Kamon. "And what about the late King Gary?"

"Lance was guilty," Itachi confirmed. He would never forget the man that ordered his entire clan to be executed. "He was the mastermind behind it all. He wanted to remarry Iris. When his plans failed, he let his servants take the fall, which led to the death of King Gary and many other poisoned their minds with fantasies."

"Giovanni and his nephews were sworn enemies," Naminé remembered. It all come back to her how the late Giovanni wanted Cilan to fall from grace so his youngest son, Kamon could be with Iris. And how he ordered Cilan to be unable to have children. But Iris and Cilan truly loved each other and she could not keep them seperated forever. Cilan had pretended to be a ghost until King Gary was executed and then they were able to remarry.

"They were all as bad as each other," Itachi said. "They were war-seeking cunts hungry for power. Have you heard about Pope Mickey?"

"He is bed-bound at the moment," Naminé cried. "He was so kind. He was the only one who believed in me when I said that Sora was not a terrorist."

"I also believed in you," Itachi replied as he went out and grabbed her hand. "Sora is a brave man who seeks to destroy the demons in this world. Sadly only my brother and sister-in-law listened. I wonder if I had convinced my clan not to believe the lies of Lance and Lord Xemnas, that perhaps they would still be here today. I remember my parent's dying words well."

"Keep your brother safe..." Naminé whispered.

Itachi nodded. "I will do it with my own accord, but I would I like you to join me into making this world a better place."

"I will do what I can," Naminé promised.

Itachi smiled. "I knew you would. I will have people coming round my office for a meeting. You are welcome to stay if you wish."

"No thank you," Naminé said as she marched over to the window and disappeared. "I must go. But we'll see each other again."

As soon as Naminé disappeared, Itachi's sister-in-law and her daughters came into the room. Behind them was Sakura's friend, Ino Yamanaka, her husband Sai and Sakura's mentor, Kakashi Hatake. Along with Cheren, Bianca & Hilda, King Cilan also attended the meeting.

"Uncle," Ruco shouted out. She blushed and then curtsied, stumbling as if she had made a mistake. "I mean...Your Eminence. The weavile that accompanied me was the one that was stolen from my father."

"That's so wonderful." Itachi clapped his hands. "Your father will be proud of you."

"I know how your mind works," Cilan hissed as he leaned over Itachi's table. Ruco and Sarada were about to leash out on Cilan, but Sakura prevented the two from intervening. "You are the grand deceiver and your actions are a disgrace."

The cardinal winked. He lifted his arm and gently raised his index finger towards Cilan's forehead. "Takes one to know one."

"I wonder if he knows," Sakura gasped. Her mouth dropped open.

"And knows what?" Ino asked.

"His Holiness is dying," Kakashi intervened. Cilan saw Sakura sigh for relief as Kakashi spoke.

"He can't die," Cilan said. Even though Cilan didn't like everything that Pope Mickey had done, he admired that His Holiness had eventually gave Cilan and Iris their blessing to get married. "He kept peace in our world. We haven't had a war on this world for years. And what if he does die?"

"If Pope Mickey does indeed die," Kakashi replied. "Then the cardinals will nominate who they want to select as Pope. Then the nominees will bow before the legendaries. Then the legendary pokemon who choose."

"My uncle is a cardinal," Sarada said as she looked at her uncle. "Does that mean he has a chance to be the pope?"

"Never!" Cilan barked. "The man has a vile flavour too dark to become a holy prince."

"As His Majesty said," Kakashi told Sarada. "It is a very slim chance, but a chance nevertheless. Cardinal Drew is the top candidate for Mickey's successor."

"It would be good for Uncle to be pope," Ruco announced. "After all The Pope is the most powerful man in the world right? It will teach people never to mess with the Uchiha clan."

"The Pope is powerful enough to change the world as we know it," Itachi declared. "The Pope can control Arceus. Pope Mickey has never used these powers, but the reason why the holy legends select the pope is so they can be assured that a corrupt leader will not be elected."

Just as Cilan was about to make a comment about Itachi's slim chance of becoming pope, he gazed into Ino. Her long blonde locks tied up and bright eyes reminded her so much of a women that he used to know. "You..." Cilan said as stared at Ino. All he could see was Larxene's face plastered on Ino's face. "You look familiar."

"You don't know me," Ino said. "But you know my sister. I'm the late Lady Larxene's sister. On my behalf of my sister, I want to thank you for the kindness you gave to her."

"That woman greatly betrayed me," Cilan announced. "But I am grateful that someone has come to realise that I was being kind."

"Your Majesty," Sarada spoke to Cilan. "You're still angry at my family for eating a pokemon aren't you?"

Cilan gulped as he held back tears of rage. "The truth will come out," he vowed as he stormed out of the room.

Everyone looked at Sarada. "I'm right aren't I?"


	3. Worry

Chapter Three: Worry

Cilan dashed through the stairs with his green cape flowing around him. Gasping deep breaths as he examined every corridor in the castle to find Iris. His pokemon and servants were behind him as if they were in a race that Cilan was winning. It had been years since he had felt in such panic. His stomach churned and he could feel his heart jumping from his chest.

"Pope Mickey is dying," Cilan yelled. He found Iris in a state of shock. He hugged her from behind.

"Why are you screaming like this?" Iris yelled.

"Because when he dies," Cilan explained. "They will elect a new pope and the new pope will try and split us up again."

"They won't be able to."

"What if the new pope is your cousin?"

"It won't effect us," Iris announced. She held onto Cilan's waist with a tight grip. "You seriously need to grow up."

"The Pope has the power to control arceus," Cilan told Iris.

"I already knew that," Iris responded. She clapped his back and kissed his cheek. "And if my cousin is chosen to be Pope, then so be it. We'll be okay."

Cilan shook his head. "He wants to assassinate you. I can taste it."

Iris raised her eyebrows. "How can you taste something like that?" She frowned as she was turned away by the strength of Cilan's arms. He hurled over to the corner. He didn't know what was killing him the most; the fact that his wife's life was in danger or the fact that she didn't believe him. Iris tip-toed over to him and crouched down to his knees. "I know that I haven't gotten off to a good start with my family, but we can still forgive the Uchihas. What happened between us was a long time ago."

"The Uchiha clan is evil," Cilan snarled. "They may be a family of powerful ninjas, but underneath it all they're all liars, whores and murders. And I can see why they wanted you far away from them as possible." He gasped and covered his mouth. He couldn't believe the words that he was saying. He slammed his face against the wall. Cilan couldn't believe that he was cursing Iris' family. Cilan couldn't help it. He hated Itachi Uchiha with every inch of his body. Just the thought of his face made him want to feel sick.

Cilan became surrounded by his pokemon, servants and by Iris. She sighed. A part of her wondered why he always had to be so over-dramatic? The past was in the past and all had been forgiven. Iris remembered Drayden's last hours. He called her over to his bedside and held his hand gently with all the strength he had. He told her that he was proud of everything that Iris had accomplished and that his final wish was for her have a happy family.

"You don't have to be scared of my cousin," Iris insisted. "He isn't going to kill you. I won't let him. He'll have to deal with my dragons if he tries."

"You're all I have," Cilan admitted. "All of my friends are either dead, or far away from Unova. Without you... I'm nothing."

Iris shook her head. "Don't be silly. Look around you. You have your pokemon that have been by your side since you were a child. And don't forget all the wonderful things that you've accomplished and what we've done. Don't you ever think that you're alone again. Even if I am gone before you, my children will look after me."

"Pagan will have me executed the moment he steps on that throne," Cilan said. He wished that Iris had never implied death: he couldn't imagine his life without her.

"You should go and get some rest," Iris suggested.

"Larxene's sister was there too," Cilan hissed. "What if she's out to avenge her sister."

"She has nothing to avenge you for!" Iris stated. "Larxene was a heartless nobody. She would know that more than anybody else." As much as Iris tried her hardest to keep a brave face, she herself found herself haunted by all the horrible memories of her past. Despite the memories flashing back in her mind, she smiled. She was Queen of Unova and The Dragon Empress: she had no choice but to be strong. "Cilan..." Iris reached out for Cilan's hand. "The worst is already over. There is nothing for you to be worried about."

Cilan's eyes were closed tight. His skin was cold and turned pale at a fast rate. He was still breathing, but he looked as if he had fallen into a deep sleep. Iris snapped her fingers and said to everyone around her, "Quick! Take Cilan to his room and get a medic!"

* * *

><p>Cilan woke up to the face of Sakura Uchiha nursing him to health. He heard Iris giggle in the background. His vision was blurry, but he was able to tell the medic was Sakura by the green blobs in her eyes which Cilan knew were her eyes and the bright pink hair. His head tilted side the side. He opened and closed his eyes to see if his sight had improved. He wanted to see a glimpse of Iris.<p>

"Your Majesty," Sakura cried. "The King has regained conciousness."

Sakura stood aside as she let Queen Iris jump over the bed and hug Cilan. "CILAN!" Iris squealed. "I'm so glad you're all right."

Cilan's head waved from side to side. He had to close his eyes as he felt tired. "I don't know what happened to me."

"You might have been struck by a pokemon's confuse ray," Sakura said. "That might explain the outbursts of paranoia and the collapsing. Other than that, I think you'll be fine once you get some rest."

"Thank you, Lady Uchiha," Iris said as she curtsied. "I hope we can be friends."

* * *

><p>His Holiness, Pope Mickey reigned through The Church Of Arceus for a thousand dark moons. He reigned under the great growth of two empires owned by two of the strongest queens in the world. He pushed nations towards peace when frictions were at their worst. He summoned Arceus' strength to bring an end to the wars that served no purpose other than to show off power.<p>

He had peacefully passed away in his sleep. A flock of cardinals around him bowed at his corpse as he was taken into the coffin to be buried with a funeral. Itachi was also present. He knew what he had to do. It was the time to elect a new pope. Finally coming to the conclusion that his master had died, he suddenly felt compelled with his final days. Just under a month ago, Pope Mickey slayed a powerful monster called Bowser - an amazing achievement for a mouse. He realised how limited time really was. He thought of his brother, lover and their daughters and it brought him great comfort.

Then he envisioned the time where he first met the crown prince of Hoenn in the forest with Thyst.

_"I just want do great things with you," Garnet told Thyst that day as he held her in his arms. "Like crush the statesmen, fight for equality and help to destroy racism."_

Itachi could see it happening. Garnet would become King of Hoenn & Kanto with Thyst as his queen. He could see The Ketchum Clan ruling the entire pokemon world. He was glad to see such strength and determination in Garnet. Itachi thought that Ash and May had grown tired and lost the energy they once had in their youth, although he didn't blame them.

Itachi hoped that Pope Mickey's successor will be a kind man who will never try and split her cousin up from the man she loved. Itachi was confident that there was only one man suitable to be the new pope. Itachi believed that Sora would be the perfect new pope. Sora was accused of being a traitor by noblemen, but Sora slaughtered demons and specialised in defeating nobodies and the heartless.

It was a beautiful symbol.

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Queen Iris screamed. Everyone in the room could hear being throat being pushed to the limits. Her cheeks were red and wet as she slumped to the floor, howling like a wolf._

Queen Iris miscarried her baby right before his very eyes. The images of her crying as she lost both a dragon and a baby burned in his mind. One by one he let all his family die all but his brother and sister-in-law. Itachi had a different path to his family, but he would never let Sasuke or Sakura die - they meant too much to him. But there were also traitors in his clan and they had to be wiped out.

He lowered his head. As he waited to cast his vote in, he asked himself why it all come to this? Looking back he felt that if he had accepted Iris as a part of his family earlier on, Cilan would never have had to have hated him. Perhaps it was a mistake to tell Cilan the truth, but not Ruco. Itachi had decided that he had made too many selfish decisions and that it was time to do things to make his small family happy.

He thought to himself, when Sora is appointed as the new pope, that the world will become a beautiful and peaceful place. He had heard that Queen Iris now wanted to be friends with Sakura after she used her medical skills to restore Cilan's conciousness.

When Itachi first met Cilan, he thought that he was an interesting guy. Many years on, he still believes that he is a fascinating man. He remembered that his cousin, Iris embraced Cilan a smile. He remembered Cilan's presence sending a chill to her heart. When Cilan was accused of treason, Itachi was one of the few that believed in his innocence, but he kept silent.

In the public eye he proved that he was still the same glamorous king they used to know with his expensive clothes and flowing moves. In Itachi's opinion, Cilan was like a restless spirit being unable to rest in peace. Cilan was the ghost haunting through Iris' heart.

* * *

><p>The black locket around Iris' neck was inherited by Drayden. He considered it to be his good luck charm throughout his whole life and the reason that he was able to live as long as he did. The locket was his talisman was cover depicted the jagged head of a hydreigon with rubies serving as eyes. King Cilan was standing behind her, leaning over as her back slumped against the throne.<p>

"It's a really nice locket," Sakura told Iris, complimenting its slick design. "I think it really suits you."

"I know, right?" Iris giggled. "And this locket also has special powers. It can show me anything I want, providing it's true."

Sakura's eyes popped open as her jaw dropped. "Really? Can you show me what it can do?"

Iris opened up her locket and commanded, "Show me the election in The Vatican!"

A ray of light beamed in front of Iris and the people present in court all gathered behind Iris' throne to watch the proceedings. Sakura constantly moved her head and got in front to find Itachi. Cardinal Drew was not the hard to spot with his lime hair. The college of cardinals were dressed in cassocks white as pearls and red capes flowing around their feet.

"The votes have been counted," Kakashi announced to Queen Iris and her crowd. "They will announce the top four candidates."

The portal zoomed into a tall man with blue hair across his shoulders unravelling a scroll. Iris remembered him well: his name was Riku. He had worked with Pope Mickey ever since he was a young boy. "Cardinals, you have all elected a new pope. The top four shall now submit themselves on this altar. The Pope shall be chosen by Arceus and blessed by Mew."

"What if Arceus doesn't like any one from the top four?" Cilan inquired.

"Perhaps we are about to find out," Kakashi replied.

"Cardinal Drew, Cardinal Sora, Cardinal Uchiha and Cardinal Daffy, step forward please!" Riku's sharp voice sent shivers in Iris' kingdom as they watched the portal very closely.

"They mentioned Itachi! Sakura screeched.

"Hush," Iris requested. "I want to see what happens next." Iris looked over her left shoulder and saw Cilan looking away. She knew that he hated her cousins, and became anxious. Her fingers twitched as she held onto the arms of her throne. Her head flicked back to the portal. The four cardinals stood by the altar and bowed on bended knee as Arceus tumbled down from the light as Mew circulated around the god.

"In the name of the creator, and of the ancestor, and of the holy trios," Riku prayed. He gazed upon Arceus and said, "Our heavenly maker, whoever you chose as our new leader of your church, we promise to support him in his role as we supported his predecessors before him."

"Mew will tap the one the chosen one by shoulder," Kakashi explained.

Mew's small hand reached out to Itachi's shoulder. There was not a closed mouth in The Vatican when they realised that Itachi Uchiha was to be the new pope. The portal closed as Iris closed the locket. She wasn't sure what to say about her cousin's new position. She knew that she should be happy for him, but on the other hand, Itachi never seemed to care about pokemon.

"How can Itachi lead a pokemon church without caring about pokemon?" Cilan bawled out. He stormed out. Iris wanted to go after him, but something inside her thought it would be best to let him calm down. Iris saw Sakura left the hall in the opposite direction of Cilan. Kakashi vanished and reappeared in front of Sakura. As soon as Iris left the hall, she tip-toed into the dark shadows of the corridors and hid behind the bulky pillars.

"King Cilan is dangerous!" Sakura hissed. "He can use that talisman to harm Sasuke."

Kakashi held onto Sakura's shoulders with one arm. With the other arm he dried her tears. "The talisman is harmless," Kakashi confirmed. "It can only reveal the truth."

"I'm pretty sure that Itachi told Cilan about Ruco," Sakura gasped. "Why else would he have been so rude to him?

"I wouldn't worry about him," Kakashi assured Sakura. "He can't hurt Sasuke."

"He can," Sakura insisted. "If Cilan announces the truth about Ruco, then it will tear our family apart."

Iris was observing the conversation with an eye like a hawk. She was curious about what the truth was all about. Iris found herself to be in a very confused state. There was a banging sensation inside her head. "If Sasuke knows what I did with Itachi then our marriage is over: it will destroy Ruco and Sarada. I have no idea what will happen to Itachi."

Iris observed their conversation with ears like cats and eyes like hawks. She felt that she understood why Sakura was so upset. Itachi had told Cilan that he was Ruco's real father. Even though she felt that she had cracked Itachi's secret, she was still confused as to why Arceus chose Itachi as Pope. Arceus must have known that Itachi had slept with his brother's wife. The only theory that she could come up with was that Arceus knew that Itachi had sinned, and that he has promoted Itachi as an opportunity to atone for his sins.

The bigger the sin, the bigger the atonement.


	4. Escaped

Chapter Four: Escaped

"What is that noise?" Iris enquired as she heard screaming from outside the palace walls. She peered outside the window and all she could see was crowds panicking around the castle. Bianca stood behind her and hugged her tight. "Why are they all acting strange?"

Bianca lowered her head. "The king, my lady, is gone..."

"Gone?" Iris gasped. "What do you mean he's gone?"

"His Holiness arrived at dawn," Bianca told her. "As soon as he heard the news, King Cilan ran as soon as he could."

"Where is The Pope?" Iris asked.

"On his way to see you," Bianca replied.

"Your Majesty," Chren said as he walked into the room. "His Holiness, The Pope has come to see you."

Iris was glad to see her cousin. There was something that she was dying to say to him. As soon as she met his red eyes, she fell into a rage of fury as she lashed out before him.

"You're total trash!" Iris yelled. "What possessed you to sleep with your brother's wife?"

"Very rich words coming from a woman that's had four husbands," Itachi said in a calm voice, and chuckled. "Three of which are dead."

"Whatever you've done to Cilan shall stop right now!" Iris demanded with her hands in the air. "You will bring him back, right now!"

"I have no intentions of hurting Cilan," Itachi admitted. "In fact, I've always routed for him. If you don't believe me, that's fine but I have enough evidence to prove it."

Iris folded her arms. "Evidence?"

Itachi smirked. "Ask your friends."

"Iris!"

"Ash? I'm so glad you're here," Iris admitted.

"Iris," Ash said at the top of his voice. "Itachi is going to say some things that sound crazy, but you gotta believe him."

"Crazy things?"

"Cilan is turning bad," Queen May shrieked. "Everyone is worried about you."

"Cilan is not turning bad," Iris insisted. "He's just paranoid."

"I think we should all come into my old office and discuss," Pope Itachi suggested. "We can discuss much better." Everyone followed Itachi into his office. As they walked into the office, they saw that several other people were sitting in the office. Sakura Uchiha was sitting near the front with her two daughters, Sarada and Ruco either side of her. Iris' children; Pagan, Salem and Lilia, were sitting in the same row. Ash's children, Garnet and May were behind them and Kakashi was sat next to Sakura. Standing near the table was a slender man who Iris didn't know.

Iris didn't know why the children were here. As soon as everyone had sat down, Itachi said: "Sheldon Cooper has something to tell us."

"Who is Sheldon Cooper?" Iris asked.

"He's a scientist," May replied.

"For your information, I am a theoretical physicist," the man whispered to May as if he was offended. "I'd like to thank you all for coming at such short notice. It is a honour to meet you all, but unfortunate because of the circumstances."

"What are these circumstances?" Queen May asked.

"I have exposed King Cilan's plot to assassinate Pope Itachi and all his family."

"Cilan would never kill anyone!" Iris objected.

"Your Majesty," Sheldon said. "Cilan has been writing in strict confidence to me for years: he tells me everything. Iris, I need your necklace!"

"Get off me," Iris squealed as Sheldon heartlessly tried to take her grandfather's necklace off her.

"Sheldon, you can't address a queen like that!" Kakashi said as he dragged Sheldon away. "Where are your manners?"

"Calm down!" Itachi requested. "Now Sheldon, just explain everything."

"I have in my hand the very letter in which Cilan proposes his plots. And before you say it's forgery, I know for a fact that this his handwriting and signature."

"Just read the letter," Itachi advised him. "

"_Greetings Doctor Sheldon,_

_This may be the last letter I ever write to you, so I'm going to make it count. I would like to think that I am a good man. I don't understand why my step-children hate me so much? It's been years since I was declared innocent. Ever since Lance's execution, I have been living in peace with Iris and helping her rule an empire of peace. There are only a few people that stand in my way: The Uchiha clan._

_Pope Mickey is dying. Even though the chances are small, Itachi could very well become our new pope. If Itachi becomes pope, then I'm afraid I must kill him and his entire family family before they poison the love I have to Iris._

_Giovanni Ketchum and Lord Xemnas amongst others have tried to come between us. Look where they are now? DEAD! The Uchiha clan will join them before they can come between us._"

"It's all lies," Iris insisted. She stood up and pointed at Sheldon. "If Cilan wanted to kill Itachi, he would have done it by now."

"That's interesting," Sheldon announced. "Not so long ago, you declared that Cilan could never kill anyone."

"I'll prove it to you," Iris declared. She opened her locket and shouted, "Show me my husband!"

A portal appeared before them and showed a dark forest with Cardinal Drew, Naminé and King Cilan moving around. Iris gasped as she saw her husband walking around in torn clothes and a silver object in his hand.

"Naminé," Cilan said. "Together we will kill the Uchihas!"

"I can't," the young woman said as she curled herself up in a ball. "Arceus forbids me to harm The Pope and his family."

"LIAR!" Cilan crouched down and held a dagger to her throat. "You're suppose to grant me anything."

"I can do most things," Naminé admitted. As soon as she blinked, Cilan's hands and legs turned to stone. Naminé stood up and leaned her back against another tree. She clicked her fingers, and Cilan's body was restored. "Arceus forbids me to harm The Pope and his family."

"You made me infertile when Giovanni hired you," Cilan spat out. "You bewitched Iris to make her fall in love with Kamon."

"That wasn't love." Naminé shook her head in deep protest. "That was lust and infatuation. It never lasted. You two got back together."

"Then I swear by this dagger," Cilan snarled. "Itachi's reign will be very short lived."

"Your Majesty," Cardinal Drew said. "I implore you to think carefully!"

"As long as Sheldon remains quiet," Cilan barked. "No one will ever have to know."

"Know what?" Naminé asked.

"About his untimely death."

"Sire," Cardinal Drew shrieked. "I'm afraid I must advise against this."

"Why?" Cilan turned around and held the dagger Cardinal Drew. Iris could feel herself getting torn apart from the site of him falling apart. It was not the man she fell in love with. He was possessed, he had to be. "Don't you want to be pope?"

"Arceus has given Itachi a task," Cardinal Drew said. "We must not interfere with Arceus' plans."

The portal vanished at the sound of Cardinal Drew's cries of anguish as the dagger hit his heart.

"Naminé is a witch that make any wish come true, but you lose something important in return," Kakashi said. "In this case I think Naminé has taken his sanity. It also explains the mysterious deaths that's happened in the past."

"Naminé is not an evil witch," Pope Itachi announced. "She has so much power that she cannot always control."

"I knew my father wasn't guilty," Pagan shouted with his arms folded.

"So if we kill the witch, then things will go back to normal?" Garnet asked.

"Killing won't bring us peace," Pope Itachi said. "Only love can do that."

"I need find the witch," Iris hissed. "Have to make her stop what she's doing, then get Cilan back."

"I forbid you to go anywhere near the witch!" Pope Itachi snapped as he slammed his desk. "You will Cilan with us."

"I'm the queen," Iris reminded her cousin. "You can't stop me."

"Yes I can," Itachi hissed back. "Just remember that everything I did was in my family's best interest, including yours."

* * *

><p>"Hey Father," Garnet yelled down the corridor as he struggled to catch up with his parents. "Why don't we try and find Naminé and Cilan?"<p>

"We could do," Ash replied. "They couldn't have gone that far."

"And surely everyone will know who he is," May added. "I'm just worried about Zelda."

"I'm fine, Mama!"

"Zelda's right," Ash responded. "As long as well all stick together, we'll be okay."

"We better follow these tracks. It could lead to Cilan." Garnet roared. He jumped as he pointed to the horse tracks leading into a deep forest. They hopped on their emerald carriage and escorted by rapidashes who followed a trail into the forest. The ride was bumpy and at one point, the whole family was close to falling straight out of the carriage. Then all of a sudden, their vehicle halted.

Ash banged his head whilst feeling the full weight of his family. "How come it stopped?" Ash asked.

"Maybe the rapidashes have found something?" May suggested.

"What if they've found King Cilan?" Garnet asked. Garnet hopped out of the cartridge as his parents and sister followed him. They found nothing but a fresh corpse wrapped in bloody clothing.

"Cardinal Drew!" May cried out. She ran over to his mangled body as Ash threw himself on the floor. He felt that his whole world had been turned upside down. His kingdom had been built upon lies and murder. He slapped himself with both hands. His fingers slid off his cheeks and then he pressed them together and prayed.

He wished that he had listened to his kids when he had the chance. Ever since they were little, both Garnet and Zelda had campaigned against things Ash thought had no longer existed in his kingdom.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe in you," Ash told his children, fighting back tears as he spoke. "I promise you both that I will make this world a better place."

"Don't kill any witches," May ordered. "It might provoke Naminé. Make sure that everyone knows that Cilan is missing. Make sure he comes back unharmed."


	5. Rescue Cilan

Chapter Five: Rescue Cilan

"Just a few days ago, Cardinal Drew was murdered by King Cilan of Unova, after running away with the witch, Naminé." Itachi gathered the college of cardinals together in the main hall of The Vatican. He stood instead of sitting down on the golden throne with his shoulders back. In his mind, all he could think about was the fate of his family and fellow ninjas. He could imagine Cilan bathing in the blood of his victims. The man her cousin loved was a dead man as far as Itachi was concerned. "Dead or alive: I want him found and brought to me at once. Anyone found attempting to aid The King escape his fate shall be excommunicated."

"But Your Holiness," Brock cried out as he raised his hand. "King Ash and his family have gone out to seek King Cilan."

"Am I also to believe that his mother, Queen of Kanto is facing her final days?" Pope Itachi asked. Brock said nothing and nodded. He watched Brock bit his lip. "Tell Ash to return to his royal duties. His mother is more important than a former friend. His Kingdom need Link's great descendant. Go back to your countries and spread the word."

The cardinals left the room like a flock of sheep. Itachi marched towards the the closest exit to this throne, which was behind the pillars. The long cold corridor led to a secret entrance to his office in The Vatican. His narrow red eyes paid attention to his chair and especially the lady with pink hair who sat with cross arms.

"Good evening, Sakura," Itachi grinned.

"You told him didn't you?" Sakura hissed. "You idiot! No wonder he went completely psycho."

Itachi dragged his feet over to Sakura as he lowered his head. "I thought I could trust him... And I was wrong."

"What made you think that you could trust him with something like that?" Sakura asked.

"Because my cousin loves him."

"From what I've heard," Sakura snapped. "Cilan had never really liked you in the first place." Sakura pushed herself up from the arms of the chair and just as she was about to storm out of the office, she felt a force of gravitation push her towards Itachi. He sat down on her chair and cradled her in his arms. Sakura gasped. "Itachi? What are you doing?"

He tickled her and forced her to smile. "You're a beautiful woman."

"Thank you," Sakura giggled. Her cheeks felt and looked like red petals to touch. Her body felt droopy as she curled her face closer towards his neck. Their heads closer and their lips touched each other.

Itachi dropped her under the table as soon as the door swung open. A skinny figure emerged from the shadows as his robes swung side to side from his hips. Itachi could tell it was Cardinal Frollo from his twisted nose, beady eyes and silver hair. "Your Holiness," Cardinal Frollo cried out with his hand on his heart. Panting as his hands collapsed on the desk. "The Avatar is practising homosexuality. The priests are panicking. The satanic pokemon, Darkrai has invaded her mind with lust."

"Then tell all the priests to calm down," Pope Itachi declared. The Pope stood up and flipped the book on his left upside down and slid it into Cardinal Frollo's hands. "And in their bibles, tell them to turn to page 394."

"Yes, Your Holiness," Cardinal Frollo whispered. With the book in his hand he ran away without another word.

As soon as the door slammed, Itachi reached for Sakura's wrists and helped her back up on his lap. Sakura squinted and rubbed her head against the wall. Itachi could feel her chest pressing against his own. "I can't do this," Sakura admitted.

"Why not?"

"Because it will hurt Sasuke," Sakura whispered. She fought the resistance to cry. "That was just a one-night stand to keep the Uchiha clan alive."

Itachi refused to let go of Sakura. Their eyes never once left eye contact. "It might have been one night of passion to you that night, but to me it was much more."

Sakura gulped as she felt Itachi poke her forehead. She knew that he was going to say.

"I love you."

She was right. She shook her head but she remained in Itachi's arms. "Ruco and Sarada will get hurt," Sakura said. "We have to let this go."

"Nobody else has to know," Itachi confirmed. "I know you're trying to do what's best for all of us, but you need pleasure in your life."

Sakura shook her head and closed her eyes. "Not this kind of pleasure."

"You're the only one in this world that could have made my little brother happy," Itachi told Sakura with a warm smile on his face.

"Do you think he's going to be happy when he's finds out that I slept with his brother?"

"He doesn't have to know," Itachi whispered. "Nobody else has to know."

"Cilan will tell the whole world," Sakura snapped. "And I will lose everything important to me."

"And who will believe in him?" Itachi asked. "Even if he tried, I wouldn't let that happen to you. You have many supporters who will stick up for you till the bitter end."

"I do?" Sakura had no idea what Itachi was talking about.

"The Yamakana Clan and Uzumaki clan of course," Itachi replied. "And while you were in prison, people from all over the world were protesting for your immediate release. I'd even go as far as saying you're more loved than my cousin. You know I've been thinking, if Queen Delia dies before Ash can see her, perhaps..."

"Perhaps what?" Sakura asked.

"Make Ruco rule on their behalf; only until he comes back," Itachi thought. "I think she'd do a good job."

"I'm not sure if that will be a good idea," Sakura whispered. Her head lowered and she twirled around the front of the table.

"She always spoke of what a great queen she will be," Itachi told Sakura. "We should put her words to the test."

"It doesn't really make sense," Sakura pondered. "Why not make Iris look after the country instead? That sounds more logical?" Sakura sighed and stood up. "I should go."

"You can stay," Itachi said. Sakura wasn't sure if it was an order or a request. "There are many things that we can resolve elsewhere."

* * *

><p>Queen Iris froze up like an ice cube. She vowed that she would never felt fear again, but she shivered at the thought at what had happened to her husband. The dark circles under her eyes sink deep into her skull, and into her mind. The bad dreams that haunted her sleep and the slow days that dragged on. What turned Cilan into a psychotic killer?<p>

She never heard from her cousin again after Cilan's disappearance. As much as she wanted to go out and search for Cilan, she was worried about what would happen to everyone else in her kingdom. Elijah was made tolive with his aunt, Ino whilst Lilia, Pagan and Salem remained living in the castle. All three of them showed deep concern over their mother and wanted to keep her from driving into the madness that consumed their stepfather.

All Queen Iris could feel was regret. She knew that her first husband had nothing to do with her third husband's death and that Naminé was the one most likely behind the deaths that everyone was looking for somebody to blame. They blamed a lot of people; King Cilan, King Lance, King Kamon, Lord Xemnas, and any nobleman that seemed suspicious.

It still didn't change her feelings for Cilan, but still made her wish that she could focused on her children more. All three of them all grown up. It felt as if it was yesterday she was carrying Lilia in her arms. Now both of her sons were taller than she was. Even though the tough times, her children and pokemon had brought a sense of comfort to her life.

"Mother," Pagan called out as he reached out and hugged her. The hug felt awkward, Pagan had been an over-affectionate type. As she predicted, the hug was short lived, but the warmth remained. "I'm sorry about Cilan. Maybe if I was kinder to him."

"It's okay," Iris sighed. It wasn't Pagan's fault and it never would be. "You were just defending your father's honour."

Salem and Lilia came into the room.

"I shouldn't exist," Lilia sulked.

"Oh Lilia," Iris sighed. "Don't be so silly. Of course you were meant to exist, I love you."

"Of course," Salem chuckled as he patted Lilia's red hair. "You're our other third. We need the power of three. And Flygon loves your massages."

Pagan smirked. "As does Salamence."

"Our step-daddy will come back," Lilia announced. "I heard that Uncle Ash was looking for him."

Watching her children interact so wonderfully together made Iris feel rescued. Pagan and Salem were young adults themselves, but Iris would always see them as her little boys. He could see a little bit of herself in all of her children with their wild attitudes and bright clothes. Pagan had married Iris' friend, Clair after his father's death. At first, Iris though Pagan did it to get back at Cilan, but looking back she could see how much Pagan and Clair cared for each other.

Then Lilia's words stood out for her. "Who told you?" Iris asked Lilia.

"Bianca told me," Lilia replied. "She said that she saw Uncle Ash following following the tracks Cilan left behind.

"You know my opinion on Cilan," Pagan admitted. "But something isn't right with him. The sooner Cilan gets rescued, the better."

"It should be me that's rescuing him," Iris said as she lowered her head. "Not Ash."

"His Holiness wants you to stay here," Pagan reminded her. "I think The Pope is really worried about you."

"He doesn't need to worry about me," Iris insisted as she wrapped her arms around all her children. "Everyone is putting their lives in danger for me. Too many have lost their lives, I can't let that happen again." She turned to her eldest son, sobbed for a few moments, then stamped her foot and stormed out of the empty office. "I need all three of you to look after this kingdom while I'm gone."

"Mother!" Pagan cried out.

"Where are you going?" Salem shrieked out. "If you disobey The Pope, you'll get excommunicated."

"I know what I'm doing," Iris declared. "If Cilan knows I'm at The Vatican, he'll hand himself in. Then Ash won't get hurt." She clicked her fingers and down from the open windows came her three-head dark dragon, Hydreigon. "TAKE ME TO THE VATICAN!" Iris demanded. Hydreigon nodded as it bowed, allowing Iris to hop onto it's back before it flew off into the sky. Ready or not, it was time to rescue her king.

Excommunication from the church was such an empty threat.

* * *

><p>"It has come to my attention that Avatar Korra is in a relationship with another woman," Pope Itachi announced as his opening speech on his sermon. "Many of you are concerned that perhaps she is possessed by Darkrai and giving in to lustful desires. Since so many you seek my opinion, I will only say is...good on her for seeking her own happiness!"<p>

The gasps at the front and silence from the corners of the crowds along with the wrinkled faces did not surprise Itachi. They were stuck in the traditional bible verses that Pope Mickey and other popes before him had taught. So many has assumed that homosexuality was such a great sin because other religions banned it. Itachi was about to prove them wrong. He didn't know Korra, but from what he's head about her, he knew that she will go down in legend.

"Turn to page 394," Itachi requested. "This page is the one that gets skipped the most. On this page, it is a poem written by Mew. "

A man sleep with another man.

A woman can marry another woman.

It's none of your business.

Creating life does not make you a parent.

Impregnating women does not make you a father.

Giving birth does not make you a mother.

But love them with your heart, body and soul,

and they shall be your children.

I don't care about your luxuries,

nor your perfections

and your skin colour is irrelevant.

Your special powers mean nothing!

Your true strength comes from the heart.

This is your reason to live.

One way or another,

You shall be set free.

"That's really beautiful." The crowds turned their heads behind them to the woman at the back of the crowds. As the woman stepped closer, Itachi could see that it was Queen Iris.

"It is indeed, Your Majesty." Itachi responded had a fixated smile on his face. "Please take a seat, I am grateful that you have come all this way for a simple sermon. "


End file.
